


Steve likes the Stars and Stripes

by cuddlingwiththemoon (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: #bisexualsteverogers movement 2k14, ANGSTY PASTA, Ashley is mah bae, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexuality, Multi, Porn Watching, Sexuality Crisis, its only mature bc i mention porn a few times, luv u bby, mentions of his life before the ice, mostly steve figuring out hes bi, stucky feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cuddlingwiththemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS FOR THE 2K14 #BISEXUALSTEVEROGERS MOVEMENT.</p><p>Basically Steve goes through a minor sexuality crisis and watches a lot of porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve likes the Stars and Stripes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyashleym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyashleym/gifts).



> HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEVE GRANT ROGERS AND AMERICA
> 
> I'd like to thank my bae and beta, Ashley who is currently sending me headcanons that are perfect. Kiss kiss Ash love you. 
> 
> OKAY NOW ENJOY!!!!!!

 

When Steve woke up in 2012, he felt more confused then ever. So he did what he always did; he ran out of the fake hospital room that they tried so hard to make look like something from the 1940's, but the thing that gave it away was the baseball game.

So he ran out of the fake room then ran out of the building, even when people chased him. Just because he was stuck in the ice for who knows how long (obviously he has no clue), doesn't mean he isn't faster then most people. He ran out onto a street that looked completely foreign to him. Looking around confused he saw a lo of screens on buildings that definitely weren't there last time he was here. But he could tell it was New York City, he couldn't tell you how he knew, he just did. Before the cars surrounded him, he saw something he never saw back when he was last here. He saw two grown men holding hands openly in the middle of the street.

After the man who introduced himself as Nick Fury took him back to the building (he found out at the briefing that he got on things he missed while in ice that it was the HQ of SHIELD which is basically just a bunch of government agents doing government agent things), he was put into a room that was basically a normal bedroom and was given what Fury called a tablet an a brief explanation of the Internet.

So Steve found himself with a bunch of free time, so he decided to put the tablet to use. After he figured out how to turn it on and unlock it, he tapped on the icon labeled as Google. He typed his name into the search bar and within a second, thousands of results popped up. So he was basically on the bed for hours just reading through what he missed.

It was like that for a few days. He did however get moved to an apartment in his old home of Brooklyn (it changed a lot). SHIELD was paying his rent for him, so he found himself with a lot of free time that he spent catching up on the events he missed (they had a black president! How awesome was that?) and boxing at the gym, along with taking runs around central park (it calmed him down considerably since not much really changed). He enjoyed his time in New York.

Then one night he was on his laptop (Peggy and Howard kept his bank account open so he has a lot of money so he bought a laptop that SHIELD can't trace things on) he stumbled upon a video. Curious, he hit play and a few seconds into it, he quickly shut the laptop, blushing furiously. After a mental battle, he opens the laptop again but cautiously. He hit play on the video and watched it all the way through, blushing madly. He felt odd, he wasn't sure if wanted to be the guy and being doing the girl (not that he approves, he hates how it objectifies the woman) or be the girl and get done by the dude. Which lead him on a night of watching a bunch of those videos (porn they're called) and a long shower. He pushed this to the back of his mind the next day when he went boxing, mostly due to flashbacks and then Fury came to him with a mission that he gladly flung himself into.

-*-*-*-

After him and the Avengers (they call themselves the Avengers and Steve likes them oddly enough) save New York City from the aliens, Steve got a new apartment in DC where a new SHIELD headquarters was set up in a building some government agency just vacated. His route for running was shorter then his old one but he adjusted quickly. His apartment was rather nice, and in a more historic looking part of town. It was nice.

He spent a lot of his nights on the Internet on his laptop, trying to figure out why he felt so weird when he watched straight porn. Natasha somehow caught wind of Steve having what the Internet called a sexuality crisis and sent him links to dude on dude porn and two guys with a girl or two girls with a guy along with straight porn. She also sent him links to a site called Tumblr and some blogs on it, which made Steve make a blog. All in all, he was throughly confused on if he was truly straight or not, just like he was back in the 1940's. Then he realized what he was, and it was all thanks to Bucky.

-*-*-*-

Steve coughed the water of the Potomac that he swallowed and turned his head to where he saw retreating footsteps. He spotted the metal arm and called out to the man walking away. His voice was so weak and rough from the water, but Bucky must've heard him because he stopped, but he didn't turn around. Steve tried one more time, and this time the other male did turn and face the man laying on the riverbank. Bucky just stared at Steve, and something flashed through his eyes and before Steve could blink, there he was, right in front of him and giving him CPR to cough up the water. Bucky stayed there when Nat jumped down from the helicopter hovering nearby. Bucky looked to be in pain and Steve was so confused as to why Bucky just fell over like he was dead, but Steve knew that he was merely knocked unconscious.

It was when Steve was sitting in the chair next to Bucky's hospital bed that he realized that he was in love with him. But Steve still loved Peggy, so he was confused still. It took a few more hours watching Bucky until he realized that he must be bisexual since he liked both men (mainly Bucky) and women. Steve felt like something lifted off his shoulders at the revelation, and he smiled contently at the sleeping form of the man he's so clearly in love with. And when Bucky woke up from his medically induced coma so his brain could heal, no one needs to know that Steve cried.

It took a while for Bucky to heal, but Steve was always there for him like Bucky was always there for Steve when they were younger. When Bucky had his flashbacks to the torture he underwent, Steve was always there to comfort him and remind him of all the good in the world. When Bucky was in a murderous mood, Steve was always the soothing voice that calmed him down. When Bucky made a fool of himself, Steve always had a smile and an explanation of how things were in the modern world. Steve had a chart on the wall of their apartment and a stack of gold star stickers and every time Bucky remembered something, Steve added a gold star to the chart. When Bucky woke Steve up crying and telling him that he liked guys and was scared, Steve pulled him down for a hug and told him it was okay and that he himself liked guys, but he also like girls too. When Bucky hesitantly leaned in for the first time, Steve met him halfway.

And really, everything is a lot better now isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> [ tumblr ](stardustlouie.tumblr.com)


End file.
